Gryffindor's Princess
by BriannieBee64
Summary: This is just something that popped up and into my mind on how Hermione came to embrace being Gryffindors princess along with screwing Malfoy's mind in the process, One chapter complete


**This is a one shot hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer/ Nope Harry potter is not mine, and neither is Hermione's princess quote ****J**

"Don't be a coward!" Gina said, tossing her hair back glaring at her younger cousin. Hermione Shudder "what exactly is this potion again?" She asked nervously. It was no secret that she was nervous and, more so that the only person that could help was her cousin Gina Granger and how she was going to help her? She was going to give her a new reputation, at Hogwarts but how was the question.

"I cant do it!" She said standing up, she couldn't take it, Gina rolled her eyes and shoved her back onto her bed, and ripped out the potion, and her wand. "Give me your wrist she demanded" and Hermione had no other choice, she gave it to her.

A sting kissed her skin when the wand tapped her wrist it was…Pleasant, but then it was maybe because Hermione was so used to them, Being Gina's cousin and all. "There," Gina said pleased standing back to admire her work. It was pretty, the charm actually. It was elegant even. Slender, and curvy, and it reminded Hermione slightly of something, but it would make a badass tattoo she thought, but then suddenly something came to her and she paled.

"The dance!" she said, horrified how could she not remember! And the charm people were going to even think worse things of her! "It doesn't match my dress!" Isabelle smirked, and looked at the pink thing with disgust. "I know, I'm going to give you a makeover. Turn you gorgeous. After all if you want to live up to the name Gryffindor Princess. You're going to have to look the part. Or no?" Hermione bit her lip what she said was….tempting. She looked at her cousin, she was a witch after all, she was a Gryffindor no room for fear. Gina would never do anything to hurt her. She could trust her she nodded. Isabelle smiled and she instantly regretted it when she whipped out her tweezers.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, at the feeling of Gina plucking her eyebrows making them _thinner. _Itmade her sick. The pain subsided and she opens her eyes to find Gina rummaging through her make up bag until she pulled out face moisturizer, and slathers some on her face. "You have pretty skin, so this will just give you a glow." Gina pulled out a pencil eyeliner and ordered her to look up "Close your eyes, and don't move." Hermione obeyed.

Gina stood back, and went back to her bag, and pulled out a black eyeshadow, along with other ones, and gave Hermione the Smokey eyed look. And then Gina's eyes widened, "Your hair! Shit!" Hermione gave her look why was she wor- Oh no! She only had five minuets to get to Hogwarts, or she was going to be late to the Dance! Oh no! But Gina wasn't panicking, "I got to g-" "No" Gina snapped. "Sit down, this is good you being late everybody's going to see you. Head Girl Late, Head Boy waiting for you annoyed. They cant start with out you ya'll have to start the dance remember? This way you can make his bust a blood vessel!" Gina said not even thinking about what she was saying. But Hermione was reassured closing her eyes when Gina put something in her hair.

"Stand up!" Gina demanded, and Hermione listened. Standing up Gina pulled out a gorgeous dress, a dark blood red dress, it terrified Hermione. "What's that?" "Your dress Gina said simply, " Quickly put it on." Wary Hermione obeyed and, her cousin helped her zip it, looking in the mirror she felt like she could faint. "Not here! Maybe in head boys arms but not here." Gina said Amused, handing her a pair of boots and the potion "now drink."

(It turned out, Hermione wasn't really a Mudblood. Since her grandfather was a wizard but married a muggle from England and died before he could tell the family almost ending the bloodline for Granger but then Gina, and Hermione popped out.) Hermione stared at the potion, this could give her the grace of Gina since it would link them for the night, so that Gina could coach on what to do. Hermione grabbed it and chugged it.

Draco Pov

"Where is your Mudblood friend!" He asked angrily, waiting for the head girl they were supposed to lead the dance and she was already fifteen minuets late, glaring at her two best friends they looked just as confused as he felt. Granger was never late, "Did the fitly Mudblood finally realize how disgusting she was? And that's why she's not here because nobody asked her?" He asked curiously, and in a fit of rage Harry grabbed him by his tie, and then the hall went silent. Draco looked up and paled.

Standing at the top of the stairs was Hermione but was it really her? She looked taller but then maybe it was because of the boots he saw from the slit of her dress. No it wasn't her. She started walking down the steps gracefully, her dark hair in pretty waves framing her face giving her a mysterious look, her eyes looked even bigger, and her dress caught everybody's attention, how would they not look at her, she looked human for once.

Draco offered her his and, and she slid her hand into his, as her led them both into the dance floor. "What are you playing at?' He hissed in her ear, She looked him in the eye and she smirked, as he twirled her, she said nothing. "Granger!" "Malfoy" she said in a voice, not like her own. It was too hot, the room was to hot, why was the room so hot? He was burning up! His father was going to hear about this! Granger laughed, and twirled herself away from him, the dance had finished, her long dark waves almost slapping him in the face. He followed her like a love sick puppies.

Hermione giggled twirling, but it wasn't her doing it was Gina, and she felt so exposed, it was almost like she had no control over her body, but then she enjoyed the attention she was getting from a certain blonde boy. _what are you doing Gina! _Her mind hissed, But her cousin ignored her, Hermione was really starting to regret this. Topping at the punch bow she stared at the red liquid, and that's where Draco caught her.

"What are you doing Granger!" she ignored him, like Gina instructed, "Cant speak? Shocking for Gryffindor princess." Her said amused, and Hermione smirked again Gina's doing and leaned into him, and whispered into his ear. "Hell yea…I'm the Motherfucking Princess." And with that Hermione went to go find, her friends.

**THE END **

**Ha ha Finished Review.**


End file.
